


Kingdom of Winter

by anaprvale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Falling In Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaprvale/pseuds/anaprvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Winds of Winter. My version of what will happen to Sansa and Jon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I ship #Jonsa so hard that I needed to share my expectations (and wishes) for this possible couple on TV show. I hope you enjoy it. Xoxo
> 
> PS: I'm not a native English speaker, so any corrections are welcome.

The sound of her footsteps was reverberating down the long and dark hall. It was the only noise she was listening while she walked in the direction of her chamber. Sansa founded a little late she wasn’t alone.

“Pardon me, my lady. I didn’t mean to scare you.” _Oh, he did._ She turned the candlelight to his face.

“How can I help you, lord Baelish?”

“I just wanted to make sure you’re alright, my lady.”

“Well, as you can see...”

“And to ask you how long do you plan to allow your half brother as King in the North?”

Sansa stared at him wondering when he’ll stop trying to manipulate her.

“It’s not of my concern...”

“Because, as we all know, he is only a bastard, and a bastard on power can make illegitimate the kingdom in the sight of powerful men. And you...”

“... and neither yours, lord Baelish.” She saw hatred in his eyes until he hid it with a smile. “But it’s good to see you here, sir. I planned to talk about this tomorrow, but we can take this moment for that.”

“I'm at your disposal, my lady.”

“It's being a long time since you've been in Winterfell, but Vale needs you. I suppose you’re most required there than here.” His smile disappeared and Sansa liked it.

“Am I?”

“For sure. My cousin...”

“What are your intentions, lady Stark?”

“About what, exactly?

“You’re not a fool. You were, but not anymore. Why do you want to keep me away from Winterfell after what I’ve done for you?”

“After what you’ve done to me.” She spoke each word slowly and quietly.

“I thought you’d forgiven me after my help in the battle against your ex husband.”

Sansa pressed her lips. Littlefinger knows she doesn’t want to be reminded of her marriage with Ramsay Bolton. She just wants to forget him and everything he did to her.

“That wasn’t a help, lord Baelish. It was a payment.” Darkness danced in his eyes. Sansa was aware that the way she was treating Littlefinger could be harmful for Jon’s reign, so she decided to choose better the words.

“But that's past and we don’t need to talk about it, at least for a while.”

“So why are you trying to send me away? To get rid of me?”

“I’ll never get rid of you.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll understand in time.”

“I know what you’re trying to do, my lady.” Sansa waited him to continue. “You want me away from here to be alone with Jon Snow, the bastard.” She didn’t get what he was insinuating, but she was too tired to keep this dialogue, so she just gave him a fake smile.

“Good night, lord Baelish.” Sansa turned herself in the direction of her chamber, but before she could move away, Littlefinger held one of her arms. She looked at his hand over her and after at his face. “You cannot treat me as I don’t have any importance for you. Otherwise, I’ll have to show you how important I am.”

“Be careful about what you touch, lord Baelish, because you can get burned.” She gave him a cold gaze. “Or get frozen.” He dropped her arm and Sansa moved away without looking back. 

 

 

Jon waited for Sansa to disappear in the hall before he gets closer to Littlefinger. He was a bit surprised on see Jon.

“Your grace.”

“There is no reason to pretend right now, lord Baelish. We’re alone and I heard very well your opinion about bastards on power.”

“Did your mother teach you how impolite it is to listen to others conversation, your grace?” he smiled ironically. 

“She didn’t have the opportunity.”

“Lady Catelyn as well." he smiled again. "Sansa’s mother.”

Jon has no idea what is his point, so he decided to wait. “Do you really believe on her, your grace?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Littlefinger smiled again.

“I used to trust her too. But now...Well, look what she’s become, almost an ice queen. Oh, forgive me, she’s not the queen.”

Jon restrained his anger. Littlefinger tried to put Sansa against him and now he’s trying to do the same with Jon.

“Tomorrow, Lord Baelish.”

“Excuse me, your grace?”

“You’ll leave Winterfell tomorrow morning.”

“You need me here, your grace.” Littlefinger gave him a fake smile.

“You’re wrong, Lord Baelish. Sansa is not the queen because she doesn’t want to, but her desires are more valuable than mine, a bastard as you said. And you heard her.”

Littlefinger stared at Jon and the king was conscious of he was thinking about some argument which could manipulate Jon to let him stay. Why does he want so badly to be at Winterfell? Maybe is Sansa the reason? This thought made Jon gets angry. But, in the end, Littlefinger accepted he lost.

“As you wish, your grace.” He reverenced, but before he could move away, Jon said:

“Never touch Lady Stark again, Lord Baelish.”

“Pardon me, your grace, but she doesn’t need you to protect her. She can do it by herself quite well.”

“This time I’ll have to agree with you. However, I’m not protecting her, no one can do it for anyone. I’m just warning you.” Littlefinger forced a smile and finally left the spot.

Jon waited a few minutes before taking the way to his chamber. He couldn’t forget how Sansa swayed Littlefinger with only a few words. It was clearly how he got angry about the unsuccessful attempt to manipulate her. Jon smiled while he was entering his room, proudly of his sister. She’s a little cold now, as Littlefinger said, but she grew up. And she doesn’t care if Jon, a bastard who her mother hated all her life, is the King in the North. She seems to be satisfied about the way the things are taking and, although he didn’t like what she said about to never get rid of Littlefinger, he had no reason to distrust her.

 

 

A few hours after Sunrise, Sansa was finally seeing Littlefinger leaving Winterfell. It seems as more he moves away, safer she feels. However, as usual, he didn’t leave without trying plant an evil seed in her mind. “A bastard can’t reign properly in the same way as legitimate son or daughter can do. Take care of yourself, my lady; I won’t be here to do it anymore.” Sansa cracked down the wish to roll her eyes, impatiently, and just gave him the sweetest smile she could pretend. And for now, she can rest at home without any concern.

“I swear I thought about the most unimaginable strategies to force him leave; and you did it so easily.” Sansa laughed. She doesn’t know if she loves or she hates Jon for always makes her laugh, even when she thinks she couldn’t. Sansa stared at him and Jon was smiling. _Handsome_. “Later, you’ll have to tell me how you got that, Sansa.”

“A lady secret, your grace.”

“Alright.” He smiled at her again.

“I need to talk to you.”

“Tell me.”

“Not now, later. After dinner.” Sansa began to move away, when Jon stopped her.

“Do I need to be concerned about it?” 

“It depends on the perspective.”

He stared at her, confused. _Really handsome_. Sansa smiled before leave.

 

 

After dinner, Jon met with ser Davos and Sansa to talk about government matters. He was trying to focus on what ser Davos was telling them, but Jon just could think about what Sansa wants to say – and how the candlelight makes Lady Stark even more beautiful.

“Lady Margaery?” Sansa’s surprised tone made him return to the dialogue.

“Yes, my lady. We received a letter from Kingsland with the bad news.” Ser Davos explained.

Jon saw Sansa getting upset.

“Who was she?” he asked.

“Queen Margaery of house Tyrell. She married King Tommen and now both are dead.” Ser Davos explained.

“Who was she to you, Sansa?” Jon asked his sister, directly.

“She was a good friend. Helped me as she could. One more person with a good heart who deserved better.” Sansa put the tea on the table. She took a deep breath. “This reminds me about something I need to discuss with you, Jon.”

“Go on.” Jon tried to relax, but he couldn’t.

“Well, may I go?” Ser Davos got up, but Sansa stopped him.

“No, it’ll be good you stay here to agree with me.”

“And if doesn’t he?” Jon asked.

Sansa gave ser Davos a cold gaze which made him and Jon smile.

“Well, Jon, I was created to be a lady and I’ve always liked that. It was a fate which made me feel good for a long time. But, nowadays, it’s just an illusion.”

“What do you mean?”

“After Arya, our beloved sister, and Brienne, my dearest friend, I saw I can be more. What I mean is: I’m the only one who can protect me. Thus, I want to learn how to fight.” She stared at Jon waiting for him to say something, but he was too surprised for that. “Of course I won’t be a good fighter as you or Ser Davos, but I can learn the basic tactics.”

“It’s dangerous, Sansa.” It was the only thing he could say.

“Breathing can also be dangerous.”

“You’ll have to use a sword.”

“It is expected.”

Jon took a deep breath.

“She’s right, your grace. She needs to learn how to protect herself. We’re living hard times with a dangerous queen on Iron Throne and a Targaryen trying to take it from her. Sansa and the other ladies cannot remain unsafe.” 

Sansa and ser Davos were staring at Jon, waiting for his answer.

“When will Brienne arrive?”

“In a few days.”

“Do you intend to wait for her?”

“No, there’re a lot of men who can teach me and the other girls, even ser Davos can do it.”

“Me too.”

“You have many duties.”

“I have time for that, Sansa. At least, in the beginning to see if it will work.”

“Alright. So can we start tomorrow?” Sansa smiled and he couldn’t help himself from return the smile.

“Of course.”

Sansa got up and kissed his hand. The feel of her lips touching his skin for the first time in their lives made him flushed and his heart beats faster.

“Thank you, Jon.”

“You’re welcome.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> As I said before, I'm not a native English speaker and i'm just waiting for my exams are finished to email the beta who offered to help me to write this fic and, then, improve my English. Until there, I still accept any help with grammar mistakes.
> 
> Xoxo

The next day at early morning light, Sansa and the other girls of Winterfell were met to learn how to fight. Sansa was afraid they wouldn’t like this idea, but being there with them standing smiling at her and visibly excited about it, she noted she made a good choice when decided for these lessons. Women weren’t created for battles, but for being ladies and serve their husbands and sirs, so it’s something unusual in their lives.

“Where’s Jon?” Sansa asked Ser Davos. “He’s late.”

“The king had to solve some problems, my lady, but he’ll be here soon.”

Ser Davos barely finished his answer, when Jon arrived bringing a big smile on his face.

“I ask to apologise for my late, ladies.”

Sansa noticed the girls giggled at Jon, some of them even flushed, and she almost laughed. Until now, Sansa hadn’t noticed what her half brother awakens in the girls of Winterfell.  

“You’re excused, you grace.”  She smiled at him. “Let’s get start?”

“As you wish, my lady.” He smiled back. “Ser Davos?”

Ser Davos stared at each girl’s face before finally talk.

“Most of you are really young and that’s good, because the younger you are, more you learn fast. Fighting is not easy and it requires attention, discipline and strategy. Do you know why are you learning it?”

“To protect Winterfell.” A girl answered.

“And also to protect yourselves.” Ser Davos took a sword. “We’ll begin with how to hold a sword.”

Sansa looked at Jon and whispered:

“Is he thinking that we don’t know how to do such thing as hold a sword? I think he must teach the proper way to use it, it’d be more useful.”

Jon laughed.

“How can you learn how to use a sword if you don’t even know how to hold it?”

“It is not so difficult to guess.”

“Have you ever held a sword before?”

“No, but...”

“Who will be the first lady to try it?” Ser Davos asked.

“Your time.” Jon whispered.

No girl offered herself for that, so Sansa did it. She walked to where Ser Davos was.

“With this hand, you hold here, and with the other one, you hold there.” He explained while showing Sansa how to do it.

Sansa tried to follow his instructions, but when she took the sword, she wasn’t waiting for its weight. The sword escaped from her hands. She heard Jon laughing and she gave him an angry gaze, which made him stop.

“It’s a little heavy, Lady Stark.” Ser Davos took the sword from the ground.

“A little?” Sansa took it again and she had to use all the force she has to not let it falls once more.

“Let me help you.” Jon approached.

Ser Davos agreed and took another girl to teach the same.

“It’s not as easy as you thought, right?” Jon was behind her.

“Are you here to make fun of me?”

“Sorry.” He said before hold her hands, his face over her shoulder. She could feel the persistent smile on his lips. “Your hands need to be like this.” After showing how to do it, he touched her waist. “Your posture is wrong.” Jon fixed it and went to her arms, raising them. “Your arms need to be in this way.” But Sansa couldn’t pay attention anymore. Not while his body was so next to hers, his hands were holding her arms and his breathing was touching her neck skin. She felt his hands went back to hers. It was warm as his body behind her, touching her back. “As you can see, it’s not so hard either.” She glanced at his lips when he smiled again and his smell was making Sansa feels something new and deep growing inside her body. “In few weeks, you’ll be a good fighter.” Then, he turned his face to look at her. He told Sansa something, but she just could think about how his lips were close to hers. To her surprise and despair, Ramsay’s face arose in her mind and she let the sword falls again. Quickly, Sansa moved away from Jon, feeling her body trembling even more without his warmth. 

“What’s the matter, Sansa?” Jon asked, worried.

“Is anything wrong?” Ser Davos approached.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not feeling well.” Sansa explained. “I think I’ll wait for Brienne.”

Then, she left without looking back or waiting for an answer.

 

Brienne took two weeks to arrive. During this time, Jon had seen Sansa only at the mealtimes and meetings. She was quiet and colder than ever, and he doesn’t know why. Actually, he does. Jon still can’t understand why he told her she would be a beautiful fighter. He should have stopped at _you’ll be a good fighter,_ but he hadn’t and he’s really sorry about it. At first, Jon thought he said those words so low that she might not have gotten it, but her following reaction and subsequent actions; he noted she understood – and didn’t like it. All the girls of Winterfell would have appreciated it, but not Sansa. She’s different and he knows it is Bolton’s fault. If Jon could bring Ramsay back, he’d kill him again.

After Brienne arrival, Sansa returned to the lessons, but Jon decided to not disturb her, so he stopped participating of classes. He had the tiny hope Sansa would be well again as she was before what he said, but Jon was wrong. Brienne has become the only one who Sansa has been acting normally with. Jon could do nothing but respect her time.

 

Six moons have passed when the girls of Winterfell and their lady finally learned how to protect their lives and kingdom. They made a small sample to men showing their resourceful and Jon noticed how proud Ser Davos was. He also couldn’t stop him from notice how Sansa was a gorgeous fighter, almost a goddess of war.

“She was amazing, wasn’t she?” Brienne asked and Jon knew she was referring to Sansa.

“Yeah.” he smiled without taking his eyes off the Lady of Winterfell until he noticed what he was doing. “Of course, the other girls were too.”

“Indeed.”

He saw Sansa approaches - certainly because Brienne was by his side.

“See you soon.” He said and stood up. Jon wouldn’t dare to importune her.

However, before he could leave, Sansa called for his name.

“Won’t you congratulate your sister, your grace?”

She was smiling and her voice sounded very sweet to his ears. _Jon missed it so much._

“Of course.” He approached her. “You learned quickly, but don’t forget to practice. Congratulations, my lady.”

Her smile grew and Jon held his breath before her beauty.

“You were amazing, Lady Sansa.” Brienne congratulated his half sister and then, Sansa hugged her. Jon got disappointed, because he wanted so hard to also have Sansa in his arms.

“Excuse me, my ladies.”

“Jon, wait.”

He stared at Sansa, waiting for what she wants to say, but she stood there just staring at him.

“May I do something for you, my lady?” he broke the silence.

Sansa approached him. Jon felt his heart beats faster. He thought she would embrace him, but then, she moved away.

“Thank you again, Jon.”

And she left with Brienne behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa woke up soaked in sweat all over, out of breath. One more night which her dreams were haunted by Ramsay Bolton. She doesn’t know how long she’ll bear these memories. The cold wind came through the window cracks, making her body shudder. She got up and wore a long coat; after then, she took a candle and left her chamber. 

 

It was a typical winter night and Sansa barely could see in the dark when she arrived at the tree. She has loved this place since she was a kid. Though, in the past, she used to go there to dream and now, she does it to forget about her dreams. She sat under the tree, thinking about the strength she needs but she doesn’t know if she has. Sansa was tired of being away from Jon. She misses him more than she thought she would. However, these awkward feelings she feels when she’s with him are making her stays away from him. _If she could at least understand all these feelings..._ Besides that, there is the fact that she needs to talk to him about what she’s planning to do. It’s too soon for that, but Sansa needs to prepare herself. She doesn’t know how Jon will deal with it.

The candlelight was almost in the end when Sansa decided to go back home. When she was standing, she heard a noise which made her stop. Sansa tried to see something, but it was too dark. She heard it again.

“Who is it?” she asked but she didn't get any answer. There was another noise, this time closer to her. She was scared. “I’m Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Be careful about your intentions.” She could run, but she was afraid she wouldn’t do it fast enough. She also could fight, but she doesn’t have a sword and if it was a man, Sansa doesn’t know if she could handle him. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Sansa felt the tree on her back at the same time the candlelight was over. When darkness enveloped her, she finally saw two brilliant eyes. A down howl made her recognize the direwolf next to her. She knelt in front of it, her eyes filling with tears. The direwolf sniffed her and, afterwards, it licked her face. She hasn’t seen one of it since she moved to Kingsland. “Lady?” the direwolf lay; its eyes didn’t leave her during the process. “No, Lady didn’t have red eyes nor white fur. You’re Jon’s.” she smiled. “How did he call you?” Sansa stroke its fur. “Oh, Ghost! You’re Ghost. Now I remember. I’m sure Jon will be happy on see you again, boy.” Sansa got up. “Come with me, Ghost.”

The direwolf seemed to understand, because he got up and followed her.

 

The knock on the door made Jon awake.

“Jon?”

 _Sansa’s voice!_ He got up quickly and opened the door.

“What happened?”

He saw her face blushes and he didn’t get why at that moment. When he noticed that Sansa was trying to not look at his body, he realized he was wearing only pants. He felt his face blushes too.

“I have to show you something.” She finally said. “Come with me.”

“One minute.” Jon wore a coat and followed her.

When they get to the outside, Jon was caught by surprise when he saw Ghost waiting for him.

“I don’t believe it’s you.” Jon approached the direwolf and it licked his hand. “I thought you were beyond the wall.” Jon embraced him. “How did you find him, Sansa?”

“Actually, he found me. I was at the tree.” She smiled.

“Were you alone?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.” Jon whispered to his direwolf before gets up. He stared at Sansa. “You know it is dangerous to get around alone at night.”

“I go there every time I can, Jon.”

“During the day, it’s alright. But at night? And alone?”

“I can protect myself now.”

Jon approached her. 

“You just learned the basic, Sansa. Don’t think it would be a great help if...”

“If what?” she interrupted him. “I saw my father being killed in front of me, I’d been humiliated in all possible ways, someone who I used to trust sold me to one of my mom’s and brother’s killer, who raped me and beat me every night. I saw people killing all of my dreams and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. What else could happen to me? Die? I’m already dead inside anyway.” 

Jon stared at her. He didn’t know what to do or what to say. He wasn't expecting this reaction. Jon also suffered but his principles were still there and nothing what happened made him lose the will to live. Actually, it happened one time. He wanted to die when Sansa told him if Ramsay had won, she wouldn’t have continued to live. The idea of losing her, the only family he has, made him not want to be alive. But before that, he always had someone or something to give him hope. Ghost, Sam, Ygritte, his duties. Sansa had nothing but cruel people around her, hurting her.

“I’m sorry.” He said, and even though she would disapprove it, he embraced her. For his surprise, she embraced him back and started crying. He had never seen her crying before. Jon held her stronger in his arms. “I’m truly sorry.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry, Jon.” She pulled away _,_ and he wanted to stop her. “You did nothing.”

“How can I help you, Sansa?”

“Just... Just try to not leave Winterfell, to not leave me. Please.”

“I will never leave you, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises, just don’t leave.” She forced a smiled. After that, she entered the house.

Jon took a deep breath. He knelt down in front of his direwolf and stroked his fur.

“I’m happy to see you again, my friend.” He smiled. “But I need you to do something. I need you to protect Sansa. Can you do that for me?”

Ghost stared at Jon as if he had agreed. Jon doesn’t know how to help Sansa, but he will find a way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, so many kudos!  
> I'm truly happy you like it. 
> 
> One more chapter. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> Xoxo

“Morning.” Jon was wearing a big smile.

“Good morning, your grace.” Ser Davos greeted Jon.

“Did you sleep well?” Sansa asked, while she was eating some bread.

“Very well, my lady. See Ghost again made me feel really good.”

“The servants cannot say the same, your grace.” Ser Davos said.

Jon laughed. Sansa loves to see him laughing - it is a soothing sound to her ears.

“They will get used to Ghost over time.”

 “I’m glad to see you happy, Jon.” Sansa whispered to him.

He smiled at her and held one of her hands.

“I’d be happier if winter hasn’t killed all the flowers, so I could bring one for you.”

Sansa felt her face blushes before this unexpected compliment, but she only pulled her hand away when Ser Davos laughed. For one moment, she forgot about him.

“You look like a couple.” He said.

Sansa felt her body freeze. She glanced at Jon and she saw his face flushed. Silence fell in the room.

“I mean, I know you’re siblings, I just... I’m sorry, it was a bad joke.” Ser Davos was embarrassed.

“No problem, ser Davos.” Sansa smiled, but Jon didn’t seem comfortable.

“Well, I have much to do. See you later, your grace. Excuse me, my Lady.” Ser Davos got up.

“See you soon, my friend.” Jon replied.

Sansa expected Jon to say something after Ser Davos left the room, but he was concentrated on his food.  

“I’m thinking about riding a horseback this afternoon.” Sansa broke the silence.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I prefer to be alone. It’s good to think.”

“What do you want to think about?”

“You’ll know in time.”

Jon stared at her.

“I don’t like secrets among us.”

“It won’t be a secret soon.”

Jon took a deep breath.

“Are you better?” he asked.

“About what?”

“About last night.”

“Forget about that. It was a moment of weakness.”

“Sansa.”

“Please Jon, let’s not talk about it.”

Jon got up. He seemed to be angry.

“And about what do you want to talk? About the weather?”

“It’s a good subject.” Sansa smiled trying to make him to calm down.

“I’m tired of you keep secrets from me, Sansa. I’m tired of you hiding your feelings from me. We are supposed to trust each other and all you’re doing is moving away from me.”

“Well, maybe we can talk about nothing.” She got up and walked toward the door.

“How long do you intend to run away?” he asked stopping her.

“I’m not running away.” Sansa looked at him.

“How do you call what you’re doing, then?”

“I don’t think it is necessary to talk about my problems when you have a whole kingdom to take care of.”

Jon walked quickly toward her and, for one moment, Sansa remembered Ramsay Bolton and thought she would got beaten, so she put her arms in front of her, trying to protect herself. She noticed Jon stopped, his face was pale.

“I would never, never hit you, Sansa.” He said, quietly.

Her arms fell. She felt her body weak and her eyes filling of tears.

“I need some time.” She said and turned to the door, but Jon held her hand.

“Look at me.” Sansa didn’t want to. “Please, Sansa, look at me.”

She did what he asked and found two sad black eyes staring at her.

“I don’t know exactly how you’re feeling, in the same way you can’t know what I’m feeling. But there is one thing that we can have sure about each other: we bleed the same and we need to stand together.”

A tear fell from her eye and Jon cleaned it with his finger. She felt his skin touching hers softly. She wished all his hand also could touch her face. His eyes were gazing at hers. _Jon has beautiful dark eyes_. Her gaze fell to his lips. _It looks delightful_. How would be to be kissed by him? Maybe would it be soft as his finger on her skin? Before she could stop her thoughts, she bit a lip and Jon seemed to be attracted by it. His gaze was like fire on her skin. He approached more and she felt her own body on fire. A great desire consumed her and all she wanted was to be touched by him.

“Your grace.”

Jon quickly moved away from her and Sansa felt the cold wrap her again.

“Yes?” his voice was different and she noticed he didn’t like how it sounded. The guard seemed to notice nothing different.

“Melisandre is here.”

“What?” Jon’s voice was as usual again. He looked at Sansa, and back to the guard. “What is she doing here?”

“I don’t know, but Ser Davos is furious.”

“Shit.” Jon ran; Sansa and the guard followed him.

When they entered the big hall, Ser Davos was being held by two guards and other three was by Melisandre side.

“I remember very well that I forbade you to come back here, Melisandre.” Jon was truly angry.

“I want her head!” Ser Davos screamed.

“Calm down, Ser Davos.” Sansa said. She stared at the witch and noted she was slightly different - thinner and shorter.

“What do you want?” Jon asked, but the woman didn’t answer. “I made you a question.”

“Answer your King.” Sansa demanded angrily.

But instead, Melisandre took off her hood, revealing a short brown hair. After that, she pulled her own face, which made everyone got in panic. However, the scariest thing was when Sansa saw Arya’s face in place of Melisandre’s.

 

 

Jon felt his blood seemed to disappear from his body.

“How...” he started asking, but Sansa interrupted him.

“Arrest her.” Her voice was cold. “I want her dead.”

Sansa walked on her direction, but Jon held her.

“I want this witch dead.” She screamed.

“Calm down, Sansa.” Jon whispered.

“She’s using Arya to get what she wants. She’s using her magic on our sister’s memory. Don’t ask me to calm down, Jon!”

Jon stared at Melisandre, feeling hatred growing through his veins. 

“Guards, arrest her.”

“No, wait.” Arya’s voice made him freeze. “I’m not Melisandre, she’s dead!”

“Don’t try to use your trick on us.” Sansa’s voice was full of hatred.

“It’s not a trick!” she took Needle to protect herself from the guards.

Sansa fell on her knees without stopping looking at Needle and the girl.

“Stop!” Jon screamed to the guards and ran to Arya. He took her face in his hands. “Is truly you?”

“I’m sorry, when the witch told me you both were in Winterfell, I didn’t believe her. So I decided to disguise myself for precaution.”

“Seven hells.” Jon embraced her, strongly. “It can’t be true.” He heard Arya crying. “I missed you so badly.”

“I missed you too, my brother.”

She pulled herself away looking at his back. Jon turned himself and found Sansa behind them. They didn’t say anything. Arya ran to her sister arms and they embraced, crying. Jon couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Arya is back to Winterfell, _to them_. Winterfell was almost completed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Arya was eating vigorously all the food the servants brought. Sansa asked herself how long her sister did not eat. She felt her blood boil with rage. This is all Lannister’s, Bolton’s and Frey’s fault. Because of them, Sansa, Arya, Robb, Rickon, Jon and Bran were separated. Robb and Rickon are now dead and Bran is still missing, but after Arya’s return, Sansa has hope that her brother may come back. Or maybe life would be unfair again and they will never see Bran once more.

Best of all is that the House Bolton and House Frey are eliminated, as Arya just told them. Sansa was proud of her sister about all she reported – what she did to survive, her list, the people of her list who she killed already, the Many-Faced God and how she learned to disguise herself -, but Jon was serious.

“Are you satisfied so?” Jon finally asked, after some time in silence.

“Of course. We only have the Lannisters now.” Arya smiled.

“Revenge will get us nowhere.”

“Revenge made you take Winterfell back.”

“And now we have the North. We can forget about the Lannisters.”

“No, we can’t.” Sansa was silent so far, but then, she had to say something. “I trusted them. I dreamed about them. I wanted to be part of them. And what I got in return? Our father’s head. I saw him be killed in front of me!”

“I know, but you both need to forget this.” Jon stared at them. “You need to forget everything what happened.”

“I don’t want to.” Arya said, her voice was full of hatred.

“So will you spend all your life avenging?”

“If I have to.”

“You say that because the people who betrayed you are dead already.” Sansa remembered. “And it was you who killed them.”

Sansa saw sadness in Jon’s eyes and she regretted what she said.

“Yes, they are, but their death didn’t give me peace.” He sighed. “We have each other, Ser Davos, Brienne, and all of Winterfell. Why remember about the bad ones?”

“I didn’t know Brienne is  _our_ friend.” Arya replied. “Since when?”

“She helped me with the Bolton’s guards and to find Jon, as I told you.” Sansa explained. “Since then, she has been a good friend.”

“She found me, but I didn’t trust her.”

“I didn’t too in the first time.”

“Now you you do?”

“She’s an honourable woman. You don’t have to be worried about her.”

“Alright.” Arya smiled, but her smile disappeared soon after. “I need to ask you something I just remembered.”

“Yes?”

“Why were you in our father’s judgment by Cersei’s and Joffrey’s side, acting like everything was fine?”

Sansa got up and walked torward the window.

“Joffrey gave me his word he would be merciful to our father.”

“And did you believe him?”

“I did.”

“I knew you were stupid, but not so.”

“Arya!” Jon scolded her. “Your sister was a child.”

“So was I and I would never...”

“Never say you wouldn’t do something, because life can show you otherwise.”

“She’s right, Jon.” Sansa looked at them again. “I was a stupid girl who never learn.” She forced a smiled. “But now I’ve learned.”

“Good.” Arya stared at her. “One more thing: what was your relation with Ramsay Bolton? I only know you escaped from Winterfell and went to Castle Black, but you haven’t told me why you were in Winterfell with the son of the man who killed our father.”

Sansa glanced at Jon, who was staring at the food.

“I married him.”

“You did what?” Arya got up. “How could you had married him?”

“Arya, calm down.” Jon also got up, but Sansa remained calm.

“I had to.”

“Why?”

“Littlefinger sold me to him.”

“Littlefinger? What does he have to do with you?”

“He helped me to escape Kingsland.”

“And after, sold you to Bolton?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll kill him.”

“No, you won’t.”

“How can you protect him?”

Sansa could feel Jon’s gaze on her. She took a deep breath. _It’s time_.

“I’m not protecting him, but he will be my family.”

“What?” Jon replied before Arya could do it.

“I’ll marry our cousin, Robert Arryn, and Lord Baelish is his stepfather and guardian.”

“No, you won’t.” Jon said.

“I will, Jon.”

“Why?”

“We need more strength to reign the North.”

“We can have this strength through other ways.”

“Vale saved us in the battle against Lord Bolton. We know how it's valuable.”

“I don’t care about the Vale.” Arya told her.

“But I do.”

“I thought you said you weren’t stupid anymore.” Arya said angrily, and left the room.

“Why are you doing it?” Jon asked.

“Because we need to be stronger. Do you really think Cersei will allow us to reign north, freely?”

“No, but we have the most of north houses by our side and we’ll get more. You don’t need to marry that guy.”

“Have you ever been on Kingsland? Do you know how strong Cersei is? She was already when she was only the Queen Mother, and now she’s the Queen of Seven Kingdoms. We need to get all the allies we can.”

“So will Arya marry too?”

“No!” Sansa felt her body shudder. “I will never, never let any man touch Arya, unless she wants.” 

Jon stared at Sansa, his eyes were sad.

“And will you let a man who you don’t want, touch you again?”

“I’m the Lady of Winterfell and sacrifices must be made.”

“You don’t need to sacrifice yourself again, Sansa.”

“Yes, I do. It’s my fate.”

“Excuse me, your grace. This letter just arrived to the lady.” The guard interrupted them.

Sansa took the letter and opened it.

 

 

“What is it about?” Jon asked, apprehensive.

“It’s from Theon Greyjoy.”

“What does he want?”

Sansa looked at him and Jon noted the surprise in her eyes.

“The Targaryen girl, she’s coming to Winterfell.”

“For what?”

“She wants to ally with us. Arya needs to know it.” Sansa smiled. “It’s our chance to destroy the Lannisters.” She turned to the guard. “Bring Lady Arya here, please."

 

 

After some minutes, their sister was there again. Also were Brienne and Ser Davos.

“We gathered you here to communicate that Daenerys Targaryen are coming to Winterfell.” Jon explained.

“The Mother of Dragons?” Ser Davos asked surprised.

“Yes. She wants to ally with us against Cersei.”

“That’s awesome.” Arya smiled.

“Pretty good. I heard she has a strong and large army.” Ser Davos told them. “Ally to her would make us stronger.”

“But we don’t have anything to give her in return. Our army is not great.” Jon remembered.

“Of course, we do. You can marry her.” 

Jon felt her body freeze.

“What?”

“No, he can’t.” Sansa said. He stared at her, she seemed to be shocked.

“Actually, it’s a good idea.” Arya agreed with Ser Davos. “She will make us stronger and our nephews would have dragons instead of horses.”

“Arya, it’s not time for jokes.”

“I’m not joking. The Targaryen would be a great ally. If she’s ugly, you can say no, Jon.”

“I heard she’s really pretty.” Ser Davos laughed.

Jon rolled his eyes.

“I’m not looking for a wife.”

“You’re the King in the North. You need heirs.”

“Yes, but not now, not with her.”

“Why not?”

“Beacause... because I don’t want.”

“Do you love another, by any chance?” Arya laughed.

Jon flushed, which made her stop.

“Gods, who do you love?

“No one.”

“Yes, you do. Tell us!”

Jon glanced at Sansa and she was staring at him, waiting. He turned his gaze to his hand.

“I loved only one woman and she’s dead.” He looked at Sansa again, but her gaze was on her hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Arya said, disappointed.

“The point is:” Ser Davos continued. “a king must do sacrifices for his kingdom.”

“Forgive me for my intrusion, but I think Ser Davos and Lady Arya are right, because if this woman is really strong, it’s a unique opportunity to win a war against Cersei.” Brienne said. “And if Jon needs to marry her to achieve this, so he must do it.”

Jon stared at Sansa again, waiting for her opinion, but she seemed to be away from this discussion.

“And we can’t forget about the Others.”

“The Others?” Arya asked.

“Dead people made from ice, which leaves beyond the wall.” Ser Davos explained. “They’re building an army against Westeros. We need to be prepared.”

“They’re right.” Sansa finally said something. “This marriage would be great for the North and for Westeros.”

“But...” Jon tried to say something, but Sansa, and after Brienne, got up.

“If she’s pretty as Ser Davos told us, it won’t be a great sacrifice, Jon. And this marriage will help us in many ways. You need to think as a King, not as an ordinary man.”

Then, they both left the room and, for some reason he cannot understand, Sansa’s words in favour of Jon’s marriage hurt him more than the others’.


	6. Chapter 6

Days have passed since the news involving Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa, as the Lady of Winterfell, had to prepare the entire place for her arrival. She tried to do the best she could, but she wasn’t sure if she was successful. Sansa would never dare to say it out loud, but she didn’t want the Mother of Dragons in Winterfell nor that Jon marries her. She has no idea why this is disturbing her. _It’s all messed up inside her_.

Sansa took a deep breath as she watches the sunset hidden by the clouds. Ghost, who was sleeping beside her, opened his eyes and lowered his ears.

“I knew you’d be here.” Jon’s voice caught her attention. He stroked Ghost’s fur, before sitting beside Sansa, under the tree. “I haven’t seen you all day long.”

“Since Arya found out that I learned how to fight, she challenged me to struggle with her, and today she’s more persistent about this idea than on other days.” Sansa smiled. “I had to hide myself from her.”

Jon laughed and Sansa felt her heart beat faster.

“Littlefinger is here.”

“He was quick.”

“When did you call him?”

“I sent a letter a few days ago informing him about my decision.”

“Why do you have to do that?”

“You already know, Jon.”

“I thought if I marry the Targaryen girl, you would forget about this idea.” Jon sighed. “You don’t have to do it, you know that. Vale is not so important now.”

“You’ll marry that woman, not me. The Vale is important for Winterfell.” She took a deep breath. “I don’t want to argue about it with you anymore.”

Jon smiled.

“We always argue.”

“Yes." Sansa smiled back. "I think it happens because we think very different.”

“Arya is also different from me in some ways, but I don’t fight with her as we both do.”

“Indeed.” She stared at him, and she couldn’t stop herself from thinking how handsome he is.

“Perhaps, the feelings of your mother about me is still...”

“No, Jon.” Sansa interrupted him, the memories of how her mother - and she - treated him making her gets sad. “It doesn’t matter to me anymore. I truly have good feelings for you.”

“Do you?” his tone made her blush.

“I do.” She took her gaze to her hands. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” Sansa decided to change the subject because she suddenly became anxious.

“I don’t know. I thought about getting married only once, but never with someone I don’t even know.

“You should give her a chance.”

“I must do it. After all, it’s my duty, as you all said.”

Sansa stared at the ground.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“What was her name?” Sansa returned the gaze to him. She saw him press his lips.

“Ygritte.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Just as I miss father.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“No need to feel sorry.” Jon smiled. “She was like you.”

Sansa flushed at the same time Jon did. He turned his gaze to the sky, embarrassed.  

“Tell me.” She insisted.

Jon looked at her again.

“Well, she had the same hair kissed by fire.” Sansa smiled. “And the same bright eyes. Although, she was tempestuous and you’re chilly.” Her smile faded. “I mean, you’re quieter, mysterious. I never know what you’re thinking.”

“She must have been a wonderful woman.”

“She was.”

Sansa forced a smile. After that, she got up and also did Jon.

“I have to go now. I see you at dinner.”

“You are too.” He said before she leaves.

“What?” Sansa looked at him again, confused.

“You’re also a wonderful woman.”

She flushed. Something inside her seemed to have awakened. Jon approached and her heart started to beat faster over again.

“You’ve become a wonderful woman in many ways.” His tone was different, which made her anxious. “I hate only one thing about you: your high sense of duty, because I know it will take you away from here.”

“You are a Stark, you also have a high sense of duty.” She barely recognized her own voice.

“That’s why I will marry Daenerys Targaryen and you, Robert Arryn.” Jon forced a smile. “But I can’t lie to myself. If I could, I would never let you leave Winterfell, let you leave _me_.” He touched her face, softly. She felt his heady scent. _Her body was on fire_. “What are you thinking now?”

“I’d like if you could.”

He smiled.

“So, you feel the same.” It wasn’t a question.

Sansa had the wish to get even closer to Jon, so she did it. She could feel the warmth of his body touching hers. Jon approached her face, caressing it with his own. His hand didn’t leave her face while she was feeling his beard on her skin. It was so... _new and intense._  Her breath became uncontrolled. _Seven hells, what is happening to her?_

“You have an amazing scent.” He whispered in her ear. Her skin prickled when she felt his breath touching it. “Soft and sweet as a flower.” His lips touched her face and Sansa held strongly in his arms. Her lips were heavy as if she needs him to do something that she knows he couldn’t.

“Jon.” She whispered.

“Yes?” his husky voice intensified the desire she felt growing inside her.

“I-I...”

“Your grace.” The most unpleasant voice made Sansa feels the cold back to her heart. “Lady Stark.”

 

 

Jon was still inebriated at the feelings aroused by contact with Sansa. He didn’t feel it long ago. If Littlefinger hadn’t arrived, Jon would have... What? _Kissed her_? His own sister? He can only be mad.

Ghost growling at Littlefinger brought Jon back to reality.

“Take it easy, boy.” Jon stroke the direwolf’s fur. After, he looked at Littlefinger. “I remember I said you to wait inside, Lord Baelish.”

“Forgive me, your grace.” Littlefinger was staring at Sansa. “I wanted to get fresh air.”

“Welcome, Lord Baelish.” Sansa greeted him. “Where is my cousin?”

“Oh, I’m sorry to have to be me to tell you this, but Lord Arryn is sick.”

“Sick?” Jon noted the sarcasm on Sansa’s voice.

“Yes, unfortunately. However, he allowed me to come here to set out details of the marriage.” Littlefinger smiled at Jon, and he felt hatred growing through his veins. 

“Will he be better to the marriage?” she asked, her tone was still sarcastic.

“I’m sure he will.”

“Well, so let’s get inside to discuss about it.”

“As you wish, my lady.”

 

 

Jon couldn’t stay there much longer to listen to that conversation. He was so angry at Sansa’s decision, and to make matters worse, Littlefinger was acting as he had won a battle. Jon dislikes this man really much.

Jon was walking in the hallway when he found Arya.

“I heard Littlefinger is here. Is it true?” her voice was altered.

“Yes, why?”

“How does he dare come here?” Arya was furious. “I’ll kill him!”

Jon held her before she could run.

“Arya, waits!” Jon tried to calm her, but she was uncontrolled. “If you do anything to him, you’ll disrupt our sister plans.”

“ _Plans_? Do you call what she wants to do by plans? For me, it’s foolishness.”

Jon let her.

“I know, but we must respect her decisions.”

Her eyes were filled with tears.

“I just came back. I just found you both. And now, my only sister is planning to leave.” A tear fell from her eyes. “And I don’t know what to do to stop her.”

Jon embraced his sister.

“Nor do I.”


	7. Chapter 7

_He was there, watching her intently. She was supposed to say something, but she could barely think. Sansa reduced the space between them and kissed him. His tongue wasted no time to get into her mouth and find hers. His hands began to explore her body over the dress - her back, her hair, her belly, her breasts. Sansa was on fire again._

_“I need you.” she said, breathless. “Inside me.”_

_Jon lifted her dress and held her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her slowly, making her gasp with pleasure. Their eyes met._

_“You’re a wonderful woman.” He whispered and kissed her again._

 

Sansa opened her eyes and looked around, confused. She was in her chamber; her body was covered in sweet, shaking, and hot. A different feel between her legs made her bite a lip. She never felt like this before. And it was just a dream! _An erotic dream about Jon._  Sansa closed her eyes again, remembering. She held strong the cloth on her bed. Her breasts were heavy and her cunt... _Wet?_ It never happened between her legs before! Sansa flushed. _It’s good, really good_. She wondered if being touched for real by Jon would be as awesome as it was on her dream. A smile formed on her lips.

So is it to be sexually arousal as she heard many servants in Kingsland comment? She never understood about what they were talking, and after Lord Bolton, she considered those women were crazy. But now... The wish to be touched by Jon was so strong that she had to press her thighs trying to contain the desire.

However, there was something else which made her smile: it was the first night Sansa didn’t dream about Ramsay.

 

“Sansa.” She gasped when she heard Jon’s voice. “Good morning.”

She turned to him. His smile immediately took her attention to his lips, which made her remember about the dream. Sansa flushed. _Why he always has to be smiling_?

“Good morning.” She looked away, ashamed.

“Are you okay?”

Sansa bit her lip. _Is there any chance Jon finds out about the dream?_

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He stared at her, confused. _Jon was more attractive this morning._ Her gaze found his lips again. She wants so hard the dream was true, so she could figure out how would be to be touched by him.

“Sansa.” His voice was low.

She noted she was out of breath.

“We’re late for the breakfast.” She said quickly walking torward the dining room.

“Good morning, Lady Stark.” Littlefinger was the first one to greet her, but she was so stunned by the dream that he didn’t bother her. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you.” She sat by Arya’s side.

“Morning.” Jon entered the room shortly after; his gaze didn’t leave Sansa until he sat.

Sansa noted Littlefinger was watching both.

“And you, Lord Baelish, did you sleep well?” she asked.

“I did, thank you.” He smiled. “Even more because the illustrious Dragon Queen will arrive today.”

Sansa took a deep breath. She almost forgot about the Targaryen girl.

“I’m excited to meet her.” Arya said. “I once heard that the Targaryen has silver hair and purple eyes. I can’t wait to see if it’s true.”

“There’re many stories about them.” Littlefinger said.

“Like what?”

“For example, the incestuous marriages.” Littlefinger stared at Sansa and she felt her body freeze. “And, of course, the dragons. Don’t you want to see her dragons?”

“I don’t think the dragons could deal with the winter.” Arya said.

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that.”

But Sansa wasn’t paying attention anymore. It was as the world around her had stopped. _Incestuous marriages_ , he said. She finally realized what she was doing about Jon, about _her brother_. What would her father and mother have said if they were alive? And Arya, if she found out about her sister’s thoughts? What was Sansa doing? It’s a sin!

“Sansa, are you okay?” Jon’s voice made her look at him. She got up, quickly. “Sansa?”

“I-I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well.” Her body was shaking. “I have to go.”

Sansa almost left the living room when a guard entered the spot.

 

Jon was staring at Sansa, worried, confused. What is happening to her? Firstly, she gave him that gaze earlier today. A gaze he wouldn’t forget in hundred years, which made him feel he would lose the last of his sanity, and kiss her. He never felt such great desire after Ygritte, almost a necessity to feel her with his hand, with his tongue, with his own body. Oh, he really wanted to feel her wetness in all possible ways. It was so primitive, wild, and almost uncontrollable. But then, she left him, and now, she’s pale and scared. He regretted not paying attention at breakfast dialogue, because he was almost sure Littlefinger said something that made Sansa so.  

“Excuse me, your grace.” The guard said after entering the dining room. “The guests arrived.”

“Finally!” Arya said, excited.

Jon took a deep breath and got up. _It’s time_.

 

Jon stopped at outside, with his friends, guest, servants and guards behind him. Sansa and Arya were by his side and Ghost, in front of them. There were more people than he thought, half them seemed to be wildly as the Free Folk, but there were a lot of soldiers too. Four people got out the carriage. Jon recognized the Lannister dwarf immediately.

“Good morning everyone.” He greeted them, smiling. “As I suppose you may remember, I’m Tyrion Lannister, the Hand of the Queen, he is Lord Varys, that one who-never-smile is Grey Worm, and this beautiful woman is Missandei, both are our Queen advisers.”

“Welcome to Winterfell.” Jon said.

“Lord Varys.” Littlefinger greeted.

“Lord Baelish.” Varys smiled.

Jon noted Tyrion’s smile disappeared when he saw Sansa.

“Sansa?” he asked, uncertain.

Jon looked at her. Her eyes were filled with tears. She walked toward Tyrion, and embraced him.

“Oh, my sweet girl, don’t cry.” Jon pressed his lips, discontented about what he was seeing. “What happen to you? What did they do to you?”

Sansa stepped down, smiling.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too, my lady.” He smiled back. She returned to her place at Jon’s side. “Well, great emotions for the first meeting...”

A sound came from the sky interrupting Tyrion. Everyone looked up, but there was nothing but snow. The sound resounded again. Ghost began to howl.

“What is it?” Arya asked.

“The Queen.” Tyrion barely finished answering when a dragon appeared in the sky.

“Seven Hells!” Arya screamed.

Sansa held strong in Jon’s hand. He stared at her face, but she was focused on the dragon, who landed behind the wall of Winterfell, disappearing from their sight.

Melissandei said something to a man in a different language, who after took a horse and walked toward the gate.

“Sorry for the inappropriate arrival. Our queen wanted to see the territory.” Tyrion explained.

Sansa was still holding Jon’s hand when the dragon flew again and disappeared over the sky. A horse entered the gate shortly after.

“She’s gorgeous!” Jon said amazed, when he saw the woman on the horse. Sansa released his hand, which made him look at her again, missing her skin touching his. However, she was staring at the woman.

“It was true!” Arya whispered. “The Targaryens truly have silver hair and purple eyes.”

“And I was right about her being beautiful.” Ser Davos said.

Daenerys Targaryen dismounted the horse and stopped few steps from the Stark Family. Ghost growled making her narrow her eyes at him. Jon stroked his fur quieting the direwolf.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Lady Targaryen.”

“Your grace would be more appropriate.” Lord Varys said smiling.

“She’s not our queen.” Sansa said coldly. “The North already has its King.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrowns, surprised.

“Of course, we heard about the battle against Lord Bolton.” Tyrion said. “But we didn’t realize the North is an independent land now.”

“It is.” Jon said. “But we can talk about it later. It was a long trip, I suppose you’re tired, aren’t you?”

“We are.” Daenerys finally spoke smiling. Her voice was sweet and warm. “Thank you.”

Jon smiled back. “Please, come in.”


	8. Chapter 8

After Daenerys Targaryen and her people settled in the rooms, Winterfell gave them a welcome party with a lot of food, drink and music. Daenerys, Tyrion and the other three people were sitting with Jon, Sansa, Arya, Brienne, Ser Davos and Littlefinger.

“It’s a beautiful creature.” Daenerys spoke about Ghost.

“It’s a direwolf, Lady Targaryen.” Sansa explained. “Symbol of the North and our House.”

“I noticed. He seems to be very loyal.”

“He is as all the northerners.”

Daenerys smiled.

“That’s precious.” She looked at Ghost again. “Are there more like him?”

Sansa turned the gaze to her hands which were on her lap. Arya held one of her hands feeling the same of her sister.

“There were.” Jon explained.

“Oh.”

“I remember them.” Tyrion drank half the bottle of wine. “Amazing creatures.”

“As your dragon.” Jon said.

“My son.” She corrected him. “I have two more, but they don’t like the winter. Actually, most of my people don’t.”

“Do you?”

“It’s a little _cold_ to me.” She smile.

Jon smiled back.

“I’ll see if the servants need something.” Sansa got up.

“Wait.” Jon stopped her holding her hand. He felt his face blushed when she looked at him. “Won’t you dance?”

“Dance?” 

“Well.” he forced a smiled. “Do you want to dance the next song with me? You must have fun.”

“I-I don’t dance for a long time, Jon.”

“But I do.” Daenerys smiled. “I don’t know how to dance this kind of music, but you can teach me.”

Jon released Sansa’s hand and took Daenerys’.

“It will be a pleasure.”

When they started dancing, Sansa wasn’t there anymore.

 

 

“I loved it.” Daenerys was laughing. “It’s different, but fun. Except for the times when I stepped on your feet.”

Jon laughed.

“Indeed.” He noted Tyrion wasn’t there. “Where is your Hand?”

“He is making company to your sister, your grace.” Littlefinger answered. “She’s still his wife, anyway.”

“Wife?” Daenerys asked.

Jon felt his blood boils.

“They married some time ago.”

“I didn’t know.” She smiled. “Pretty couple.”

Jon got up.

“I’ll look for them.”

“Why?” Daenerys asked. He noted her awkward gaze.

“Because they’re losing the party.”

“They need to spend some time alone." she drank a bit of wine. "They passed much time apart.”

Jon pressed his lips and sat again.

“They’re no longer married.” Brienne spoke. “The marriage wasn’t consummated and she married another man.”

“My sister doesn’t love him as a husband.” Arya explained. “She is grateful for Tyrion hadn’t raped her as Lord Bolton did.”

“How do you know that?” Jon asked surprised.

“Know what?”

“About what Ramsay Bolton did to her? I don’t remember Sansa has told you.”

“There’re a lot of mouths in Winterfell.”

“Why did she marry this man?” Daenerys asked.

Jon stared at Littlefinger, who answered smiling. “Occasions of life.” 

“Did she love him?”

“No!” Jon replied angry. “She was forced to marry him.”

“Oh.” Danerys seemed upset. “I know it a quite well. Now I understand why she’s chilly.”

“She’s not chilly.” Jon said defensively. “She’s cautious.”

Daenerys gave him another awkward gaze.

“There they are!” Ser Davos pointed.

Sansa and Tyrion entered the great hall again, but before Sansa could sit, Jon got up and held her hand.

“Let’s dance.”

“But...”

“Please.”

Jon took her to the center of the hall.

“Jon, I don’t know if I want to.” She whispered.

“You need to be closer.” Jon put a hand upon her back and made her approach him. He heard she gasps when their body touched. Jon felt his heart beat faster.

He stared at her lips. “And now?”

“Now what?” her voice was husky.

“You still don’t want to dance?”

She bit a lip.

“I do.”

They began to move to their tune. He noted she was out of breath. Jon moved his hand upon her back, softly. Sansa closed her eyes for a few seconds. _Gods, he’s losing his mind_.

“You’re beautiful.” He said.

She smiled; at this moment Jon further wished to kiss her lips.

“May I have the pleasure to dance with you, Lady Stark?” Littlefinger interrupted them, _as always_.

Sansa looked at Jon, and after at Littlefinger.

“I’m sorry, Lord Baelish, but I’m a little tired.” She forced a smile. “If you don’t mind, I’ll retire to my chamber.”

“Do you want to end the party?” Jon asked.

“Of course not. Our guests are having fun. I just need to rest.”

“I’ll take you there.”

“No, you need to be with our guests;” she smiled. “Good night, your grace. Lord Baelish.”

“Good night, Lady Stark.” Littlefinger smiled.

Jon saw her leaving the party, his body still on fire for her.

“Where is Lady Stark?” Daenerys asked when they returned to the table.

“She was tired.”

“And you? Do you stand another dance?”

“No way, now it’s my turn.” Tyrion took Daenerys hand and she smiled. “May I have the pleasure, your grace?”

“Of course.”

 

After some time, when Tyrion and Daenerys came back, the table wasn't complete anymore.

“Where is your King?” Daenerys asked.

“He was here a minute ago.” Arya looked around. “I don’t know where Jon is.”

Daenerys turned her gaze to Littlefinger and saw hatred in his eyes.  


	9. Chapter 9

Sansa sipped de tea as she watches the snow falls. She could listen to the song which was playing at the party, but it is low in the boardroom, where she is now. _Perhaps he’s dancing with her again_ , she thought upset. She knows she can’t feel like he owes something to her, because he doesn’t. Jon is her brother and she’s a sinner for desire him. _How have it happened?_ _When? Why?_ Oh, she knows _why_. Jon is... _Jon_. He’s brave, gentle and strong. She could remember clearly her father’s words as he was talking to her right now. _When you’re old enough, I will make you a match with a high lord who’s worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong,_ he said to her. If her father finds out Sansa wants Jon to be this man, he would be so disappointed about her. She sighed. _I miss him so much_.

“Sansa?”

She held her breath and pressed the cup of tea in her hands.

“I thought you had gone to sleep.”

Jon appeared in front of her. She lifted her gaze to meet his.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She sipped the tea again. “Why aren’t you in the party?”

Jon sat on the chair in front of hers.

“Much noise.” He smiled. “I need some quit time.”

“Well, I’m almost finishing my tea.” She drank all of the tea and put the cup on the table.

“You don’t need to go. Actually, your company is welcome.”

She flushed. _Can you, at least, pretend you see him just as a brother?,_ she asked to herself, feeling guilty.

“It’s impolite to let our guests alone.” She said.

“Just for few minutes. I’ll be back soon.”

Silence fell. Sansa stared at her hands thinking about how much she wants to disappear. It’s so hard and confused all of these feelings she is having.

“What were you thinking when I arrived?” Jon broke the silence.

Sansa felt her heart beat faster.

“About our father.” _Well, it was a half truth_.

Jon sighed. He seemed to be so tired.

“I miss him too. He, Robb, Bran, Rickon, even Lady Catelyn.” He smiled.

“Liar.” She laughed.

“I’m serious.”

“I know.”

He gave her a sweet smile and she couldn’t stop herself from return it.

“Why couldn’t you sleep?”

“Many thoughts.”

“Does _he_ keep haunting you?” he asked worried, and Sansa knew who he was talking about.

“Sometimes, but less often.” She smiled. “I don’t dream about him anymore, and it is reliever.”

Jon smiled back.

“Good, really good.”

“It is.”

“And about what do you dream nowadays?”

It was an innocent question, but Sansa remembered about him in her dream. About the way his lips kissed hers, his hands touched her body. Her memories went to the moment when his hand was upon her back while they were dancing.

“Nothing important.” She said, her voice was husky and she couldn’t disguise it. He gave her an intense gaze, which made her body shivered.

“Tell me.”

“I dream about the Vale.” She lied, and saw the anger growing in his eyes.

“Forget about it.” He asked. “Please.”

“I won’t, you know that.” Sansa got up. “Well, it’s late. You better go back and I will...”

Jon also got up and walked toward her.

“You don’t care about the Vale.” His voice was cold.

“Don’t I?” she could feel his scent. Sansa was breathless again beacause his approach.

“No. You want the Vale because you love Petyr Baelish.”

Sansa felt her body freeze.

“Excuse me?”

“You don’t need to lie anymore.”

“He sold me to Ramsay Bolton, Jon.”

“He did, but maybe this is not enough for you to hate him. It’s quite the opposite actually, you want him, but you will never admit it, so you intend to marry your cousin to be next to Lord Baelish.”

Sansa laughed bitterly.

“You’re mad. I won’t stand here to listen to all this bullshit.” She walked toward the door.

“You always run!”

Sansa turned to him again, angry.

“Littlefinger betrayed me. How could I feel anything for him?”

“You’re right”. Jon decreased the space between them. “You lied to him to get his help in the battle against your _ex husband_ , you lied to Arya when you hid what Ramsay Bolton did to you, you lied to me about the Nights of the Vale. You don’t trust anyone, so you lie, because you need to use people to...”

“To what?” Sansa was furious.

“To get what you want. You don’t love anyone. I won’t doubt if you want to conquer the Vale to take the North from me.”

Sansa slept his face. She could feel her eyes filling of tears.

“You’re stupid.”

He stared at her, irritated. “Why am I stupid?”

“Because you know nothing.”

She saw his face turn pale.

“What don’t I know? How to rule the North? How to manipulate people? Tell me!”

“I love you!” she shout with tears. “I desire you, and you’re my brother which makes me a sinner.” She was out of breath. “Do you want to know about what I dream?”

She waited his answer, but Jon was staring at her astonished.

“I dream about you touching me. About your lips kissing me and your hands on my bod...”

Jon pressed his mouth against hers. His soft lips were on hers in contrast to his beard on her skin. His tongue entered her mouth and touched hers. A moan escaped from her lips. _Much better than the dream,_ she thought _._

“We’re siblings.” She said putting her lips away.

“Half siblings.”

“Still...”

“I know.” He stared at her. “But it feels so right.”

She bit a lip. Jon’s gaze turned to it.

“I’m losing my mind.”

“You’ll marry another woman.”

“But it won’t make me desire you less.”

“Do you think it’s happening because I spent much time with Cersei Lannister?”

Jon laughed.

“I don’t think so, because I didn’t spend any time with her.” He kissed Sansa again, softly. “We’re much different from her and her bother.”

“Are we?”

“I want to believe that.” Jon stared at her. “Can I make you a question?”

“Yes.”

“How was your dream?”

Sansa flushed.

“I told you.”

“In detail.”

“I don’t know if I can say it out loud.”

“Well, you can whisper in my ear.”

She laughed.

“Tell me.” He insisted.

“You kiss me.”

Jon kissed her neck, his tongue tasting her skin, coaxing her. Sansa gasped. “Like this?”

“My lips.” She whispered.

Jon raised his mouth up her neck, licking her skin until find her lips. His tongue entered her mouth.

“What do I do next?” he asked without taking his lips from hers.

“Your hands touch me.”

His palm caressed her arm.

“Where?”

“My back.”

Softly, he took his hand to her back. He slipped his palm up her dress - up and down and up again upon her back, until find her hair and hold it, his tongue stimulating hers.

“My belly.” Her voice was husky and breathless.

With his other hand, Jon touched her belly. His tongue went to her neck again.

“And after?” he whispered over her skin when she didn’t continue, making her body shudder.

“My breasts.”

Jon gasped. His hand raised upon her belly until found her breasts. He pressed it, softly. Sansa gasped.

“It feels so good.” She whispered.

“It’d be better if I was touching you without your clothes.” He smiled. Sansa flushed when she almost asked him out loud to take her clothes off.

“What should I do now?” he bit her lip.

Sansa closed her eyes, feeling her body on fire.

“You enter me.”

“No.” She opened her eyes again, confused. Before she could ask why, he took her and put on the chair.

“What are you doing?”

Jon kissed her lips instead of answer. He lifted her dress, taking off her hose and spread her legs.

“What?” she flushed when noted she was exposed to him. “No, Jon, wait...”

She felt his mouth on her cunt and she couldn’t think coherently anymore. His tongue touched her centre and rose to her clit.

“Gods!” She moaned while holding strong in his curly hair.

His tongue circled her clit. She felt all of her control escaping through her gasps. Jon increased the speed of his tongue before down to her centre again.

“Jon!” She moaned. “I need...”

Jon entered a finger in her folds, and his tongue went back to her clit.

“Seven hells!” Her voice was so different she barely recognized.

He increased the speed of his finger and tongue, and Sansa thought she would die of pleasure. Her body was rising to a step where she had never been before. Intense, good, hot. She wasn’t controlling her moans anymore: she was trying to not explode.

“Please!” she asked but she doesn’t know for what. “It’s too much, Jon!” he didn’t stop. Her moans were louder; her body seemed to come alive while moving on his finger and tongue. She was going higher and higher. “Gods!” she moaned when the world began to spin and her body were shaking violently.” Gods, gods, gods!” She felt as a storm was happening inside her and, then, everything was quiet and peaceful. A smile was drawn over her lips.

“Are you okay?” Jon whispered, his gaze on hers.

Sansa kissed him wildly. She doesn’t want to talk, _she needs to feel_. She got up pressing her body on his. She didn’t note how they approached the wall, but Jon was now between it and her body, and she could feel how hard his dick was while pressing her belly. Sansa had never been so horny before.

“Sansa” he gasped when she began to lick his neck. He took her in his arms as he did in her dream; her legs wrapped around his waist. He turned his body and now Sansa was pressed against the wall.

“I need you inside me.” She whispered biting his lips.

Jon lifted her dress again.

“At the next time, I really want to take your clothes off.” He whispered in her ear.

“Next time?” She smiled.

“Don’t you want?”

She bit his lip again, stronger. He groaned. “I do.” 

Jon entered her slowly. _No pain,_ she thought amazed.

He gasped. “You’re so wet.”

“Your fault.”

Jon tried to laugh, but instead, he moaned.

“I want you so hard.”

“Show me how it can be good, Jon.” Sansa kissed him again, her hand on his hair.

Then, Jon remembered about her awful sexual experience. He asked worried: “Have I hurt you?”

She stared at him, barely thinking while feeling him inside her. “No! Please, keep going.”

She moved her hips, closing her eyes in pleasure. He is hard inside her softness, and it feels awesome.

“You make me crazy.”

Jon increased the pace. Theirs moans and gasps were growing at the same intensity of their body movements. Sansa didn’t know it could be so good.

“I think I will...” she whispered.

“Come.” He kissed her neck again, his movements deeper and faster. “Come to me.”

Sansa felt her body tense again. She bit her lip and held his hair stronger.

“Jon, I...” she wanted to say she couldn’t, but couldn’t what? Something is missing and she doesn’t know what it is.

Jon touched her clit again with his finger, and her world began to spin once more.

“You’re so, so wet.” He gasped, feeling his dick drowned in her wetness. The sound of their body slamming was making him more aroused.

“Gods!” Jon moaned when he felt her cunt pressing his dick inside her, their groans mixing. His body shook when he found his own relief. Jon stared at her. She was biting her lip, her eyes closed, surely feeling the last of her orgasm. He leaned his forehead against hers, theirs uncontrolled breathes mixing. "Are you okay?"

Sansa smiled. "You don't need to ask me the obvious."

Jon smiled. After some minutes, he whispered breathless:

“I love you, ardently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a little hard to me to post this chapter because it was the first time I wrote a smut in English, so i'm not so confident about the words and expressions. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

“Lady Stark.” Sansa pressed her lips. She smiled at Ghost, who she was playing with in the courtyard, before got up. Her gaze found Daenerys’. “I hope I’m not being rude, but you’re more beautiful when you’re happy.”

“Thank you.” Sansa was confused. She thought she was pretending well – even though, what she truly want is shout to the whole world about her feelings. _Amazing feelings_ , which she hadn’t for a long time.

“Can I ask you the reason why you woke up so content?” Daenerys smiled friendly.

Sansa pressed her lips. Daenerys was being too gentle to her. She wasn’t feeling guilty so far. Quite the opposite, Sansa had the most wonderful and unforgettable moment of her life. She barely could sleep remembering every Jon’s detail. _His words, his scent, his lips, his touch_. Even though she didn’t have many hours of sleep, she woke up as if she had the best night’s sleep ever. And after, when she met Jon in the breakfast, in spite of the fact that they couldn’t talk to each other, the discrete gazes and smiles they exchanged made her happier than she ever felt. However, now that the Dragon Queen is being so friendly to Sansa, the Lady of Winterfell began to feel the guilt growing inside her.

“Nothing special.” She answered embarrassed. “I just like the winter.”

Daenerys laughed.

“Like the wolves, right? Jon seems to like the winter too, very much.”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I noted he’s happy as you in this morning.”

“He’s the White Wolf, winter is part of him.”

Daenerys gave her an awkward gaze before look at something behind Sansa. “Speaking about him.”

Sansa turned her body and found Jon walking beside Ser Davos. He didn’t see her and Daenerys. He was more handsome this morning, with a bright eyes and stunning smile.

“He’s a very attractive man.” she said.

Sansa didn’t like her words. She turned her gaze at the Dragon Queen again. She wanted to say many words, since agreeing with her until scold her, but, instead, Sansa decided to smile. A forced smile which she was sure Daenerys would have noted, but it was the only thing she could have done. After that, Sansa turned away from the future wife of the man she loves.

 

 

Jon was walking toward the boardroom, where he and his council will meet Daenerys and her council to finally discuss about the alliance, when he heard whispers. Jon followed it and found Littlefinger talking to Sansa in the end of the hall. Angry grew through his veins.

“When did it happen?” she asked, surprised.

“Few days ago. The letter arrived this morning.” he held her hand. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Sansa pulled her hand away. “No, you aren’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“Stop pretending, Lord Baelish. I don’t know what happened to my cousin, but he was young and vigorous. It’s awkward that a simple flu killed him.”

Jon felt his heart beat faster. Robert Arryn is dead?

“What are you implying, Lady Stark?”

“The cause of his death may have been another.”

Jon couldn’t stop himself to smile. If he could, he would laugh. He knows there is no honor in being happy about someone’s death, but he is. _He truly is_. Sansa won’t marry; she won’t leave Winterfell, Arya and him.

“I wasn’t there to kill him.”

“Oh, Lord Baelish, we both know it’s not necessary to be in someplace to kill someone.” Sansa smiled. “You’re good at pretending, but I’m not a fool.”

“I’m not the only one who is pretending here, Lady Stark.”

“What are you talking about?”

“As we are talking so openly, I must say that I know what you and your half brother are doing.”

Jon saw Sansa’s face turn pale.

“What are we doing?”

“In Gods’ law, it’s called by incest.” Her look became painful, and Jon wanted to hit Littlefinger. But then, he realized what he was saying. _Incest._ Jon and Sansa are siblings. What they did last night was a sin. Jon could see her pain, her guilt, but he was feeling nothing but happiness and love. What is happening to him? It’s his honor, it’s Sansa honor, and all he’s doing is thinking about a way to be near her. He’s a sinner, but he’s not feeling guilty because of that.

“You’re mad.” Sansa tried to leave, but Littlefinger held her arm. Jon closed his hand into a fist.

“I’m not and you know that. You won’t be able to pretend for long, and you know what happens to sinners.” He smiled. “Although, there is always a way: you can marry me.”

“Leave her.” Jon finally approached. “I said leave her.”

Littlefinger released Sansa’s arm. A cynical smile was drawn on his lips. “Well, well, now we have the couple together.”

“Shut your mouth up.” Jon was enraged. “You will leave Winterfell tomorrow.”

“I won’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“I won’t leave Winterfell and if you force me, I’ll be obligate to report your incestuous practice.”

“With what evidence?” Sansa asked.

“Do you really believe that just I suspect about you two?” Jon mentioned punch Littlefinger, but Sansa stopped him. He smiled. “If you marry me, Lady Stark, nothing is gonna happen to you.”

“I’ll never marry you, Lord Baelish.” Her voice was frosty.

“We will see.” Littlefinger smiled again before leave the spot.

“All I want is to kill him.” Jon was furious. He looked at Sansa and his world seemed to fall when he saw her tears. Jon embraced her. “Please, don’t cry.”

“What we did last night...”

Jon took her to the boardroom. When they were inside, he held her face in his hands. “What happened last night was the most beautiful moment of my life.”

“It was incest, Jon.” She pulled herself away. “Do you understand that?”

“I do, and I know it’s supposed to be wrong.”

“It’s not supposed, _it is_ wrong.”

“It felt right, Sansa.”

“What happened to you?” she was staring at him, shocked. “You’re not the same. I mean, we weren’t close when our father was alive, but he always said you were a man of honor. But now, you’re acting as you don’t care if what we did was wrong.”

“Because it wasn’t!”

“We’re siblings, Jon. We have the same blood.”

“Half siblings.”

“Our father would be so...”

“I know our father would reprove us. I know he would be disappointed. I know, Sansa. But I can’t lie. I’m not feeling guilty and I don’t know why.” Jon took a deep breath. “When I broke my vows with Ygritte, I also didn’t feel guilty, because it was love. And you...” He sighed. “What I feel for you is… I don’t know how to explain. I just know I can’t stay away from you.” He smiled. “I think I really know nothing.”

Sansa smiled back and gave him a passionate gaze, which made Jon want to kiss her. “And everything you told me, do you really think that about me?”

“I was stupid and selfish, Sansa. I couldn’t understand you, so I just focused on my own pain. I’m so ashamed of myself. Forgive me, please.”

“I forgive you.” She pressed her lips. “I’m sorry for the slap.”

Jon smiled. “I deserved that.” he approached her. “I Love you, Sansa. I know it’s a sin, but it feels right, and I love you.”

“I Love you too with all my heart.” Jon mentioned to kiss her, but the pain in her eyes stopped him. “However, I can’t stop feeling guilty. It’s incest, it’s filthy. Besides that...”

“What?” Jon never thought he would be so heartbreaking. _Filthy_ , she called their feelings by _filthy_.

“You’ll marry Daenerys Targaryen.”

“Excuse me?” Daenerys’s voice startled them.

“Lady Targaryen.” Sansa stared at her scared. “Are you here for a long time?”

“Time enough to understand what’s going on here.”

“What did you understand?” Jon asked careful.

She stared at them for a few seconds before sigh.

“You’re lucky I arrived here alone.” She sat in a chair. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

“What do you want in return?” Sansa asked.

“Nothing.” She smiled. “Actually, I want you to explain about the marriage.”

“Your and Jon's marriage.” Sansa replied confused.

“I’m not here to marry anyone.”

“But you said you want to make an alliance with us.”

“I do, but it doesn’t mean I wanna make anyone my prisoner under any circumstances, including marriage.”

“I don’t have anything to give you in return.” Jon said.

“Of course you have. Your army, your support, your word. I don’t need more than that. In return, I’ll legitimate your kingdom when I win the war against Cersei Lannister.”

Jon stared at Sansa and she smiled at him.

“And after the war?” Jon asked.

“I hope North and South can be great allies and turn Westeros a fair and prosperous land.”

“Not only about that.” Jon sat in a chair in front of her. “There is something worse than Cersei, which can destroy all of us.”

“What?”

“The Others, dead men made by ice.”

She looked at Sansa, and after at Jon again. “What are you talking about?”

“I know it’s hard to believe, but there is an army beyond the wall. This army is walking to South. It’s a large and strong army made by nonhuman creatures which just can be killed by valyrian steel. We need to be together, because if we don’t, something really bad can happen to Westeros.”

The door was opened and the councils entered the boardroom.

“I’m pissed off at you started the meeting without us.” Tyrion said, but his smile disappeared when he saw Daenerys’ face. “What happened?” 

“Do you believe me?” Jon asked her apprehensive.

She stared at him for a few minutes which seemed to be hours. Then, she got up. “Grey Worm, when can we march to the South?”

“If the King joins us, in few weeks.” He answered.

“North will join your army.” Jon assured.

“How many houses do we have?”

“Greyjoy, Martell and Tyrell. We also have the Dothraki, Unsullied and warriors of the Slaver’s Bay.”

“North has twenty houses.” Ser Davos said.

“Send a letter to Asha Greyjoy to send the rest of the army.”

“We can reunite all the North warriors in few days.” Arya said. “I cannot wait to defeat Cersei Lannister.”

Sansa smiled feeling the same of her sister – they’re close to avenge the memory of their family.

“We’ll march to Kingsland in a month.” Daenerys said.

Jon agreed.

“Forgive me, my queen, but why so fast?” Tyrion asked.

“It won’t be our great war, as we thought.” Daenerys said, concerned. “There is something worse waiting for us and we don’t have time to lose.”

Jon looked at Sansa and she gave him a confident gaze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> I love Daenerys and I don't want her to lose her essence. I mean, she wants everyone to be free, so why would she force someone to marry her? She had a marriage made by political matters, and she knows it isn't the best way.  
> I hope you agree with me and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

Days have passed. The north reunited all of its warriors and Theon Greyjoy is on the way to Winterfell bringing his sister and more warriors. The army of Daenerys Targaryen was almost completed. Both councils began to meet to decide the best strategy. Apprehension and fear of failure were making them anxious, but the great desire to make Westeros a peaceful land again was giving hope to all.

Due to meetings and issues that should be solved before leaving for Kingsland, Sansa and Jon haven’t had much time alone, specially because of Littlefinger presence. On the one hand, Sansa believed this situation was better than someone else finds out about her and Jon, but otherwise, she misses him - she doesn’t want it, but she does, _very much_. Every night when she goes to bed, Sansa wishes to be touched by Jon again. More than that: she noted she doesn’t want only his touch, but also to be near him, talk to him, feeling his love in some way. Sansa is sure about her feeling for him, even it’s wrong and she’s ashamed for that. What could she do? Pretend she doesn’t feel anything after what happened to them? No, she cannot. If she could change everything, she would do it, but it’s not possible. 

“We need to talk.”

Sansa was walking down the hall when Arya stopped her.

“Yes?”

“Jon will go south, right?”

“Of course, he’s the King.”

“And we?”

“What about it?”

“I wanna go and I noticed that you too.”

“You will be here.”

“What? I won’t!”

“Winterfell can’t stand alone, Arya. The last time it happened, we know what occurred to our home.”

Arya stared at Sansa furious.

“Cersei Lannister is on my list.”

“I know, but you’re too young.”

“Too young? I killed more people than you. Actually, you never killed anyone with your own hands. Besides that, I know how to fight, you don’t.”

“I do.”

“Not so well.” She huffed. “I won’t stay here!”

“What is going on?” Jon approached them. “How long you don’t argue that way?”

Sansa stared at her sister and gave her a tender smile.

“For a long time.”

“Don’t use that smile with me, it won’t convince me to stay in Winterfell.”

Sansa rolled her eyes.

“It has already been decided.”

Arya stared at Jon, who was smiling.

“Tell her I will go with you to Kingsland.”

“You won’t. Neither you, Sansa.”

Sansa narrowed her gaze at him.

“Are you kidding me?”

“You won’t force me to be…”

“Forgive me.” A guard said interrupting Arya. “Someone is looking for you, your grace.”

Jon sighed tiredly.

“Name?”

“He didn’t say, but by his accent, he is from north.”

“Certainly a warrior who was missing.” Jon pressed his lips. “Arya, would you receive him for me?”

“No.”

“I need to talk to Sansa. Please.”

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Alright, but you owe me for that.”

Jon laughed. “Deal.”

Sansa and Jon watched Arya leave the place followed by the guard.

“After everything that happened, when I saw you both arguing, I felt like I had gone back in time, when our family was completed.”

Sansa looked at Jon giving him a soft smile. “When we were happy.” 

“I was also happy when I had you in my arms.”

Sansa pressed her lips. “Jon.”

He approached her. “Why can’t we be happy again?”

Sansa stared at him while she was feeling he awaken her body as if he had the control of it.

“I know what you think about… _it_. But I also see what you want to do.”

Sansa held her breath. Jon was waiting for her to say something. His eyes were sad but also hopeful. _So handsome_. All he wants is to be near her – and she can’t deny that she also wants it. She exhaled and bit her lip when she approached him. His ascent caught her making her smile. _She missed it so much_. She raised her hand slowly, first touching his hand, after touching his arm on his clothes until she reaches his neck and face. Their gazes met again. “And what do I want to do?” she whispered, her lips touching his skin where her hand was just a few ago. One of his hands entered her hair holding it softly, and the other touched the end of her back arousing her. Jon brought her close enough for their bodies to touch.

"You want to love me in the same way I want.” He whispered in her ear biting softly her lobe. Her body shivered.

“I need you, Jon.” She gasped when his lips touched her neck. She pulled him away until she could meet his eyes, their bodies still touching. “Come to my chamber this night.”

He smiled.

“Don’t smile.” She rolled her eyes.

His arms embraced her waist and his teeth bit her lip softly. “I accept your invitation.”

Sansa kissed him with all the desire she kept inside her during the last days. Her tongue entered his mouth and met his, making her gasp. His lips feel so good on hers. So intense and soft at the same time.

“You’ll make me crazy.” He sighed.

“That’s the idea.” Sansa smiled coaxing him.

Jon narrowed his gaze at her. “Are you sure you want it?”

“I am.” 

Quickly, Jon threw her against the wall. Before she could argue, their lips met wildly. Jon held her hair again, now stronger. His lips went down on her neck, his tongue licking her skin. “Jon.” She gasped. “Not here. Someone can see.” His hands touch her tights and butt while his lips were now on her collarbone. Sansa moaned when she felt his erection pressing her belly.

“Sansa!” someone shout. “Jon!”

Quickly, Sansa pushed Jon alway, breathless. Lucky, Arya’s scream reached them before her body. When Jon and Sansa saw her face, they got petrified. “What happened?” Sansa asked.

Tears streamed from Arya eyes. Jon took her face in his hands. “What happened, Arya?”

“Bran.” She answered with tears.

Sansa felt her body freeze. “What about him?”

“Arya!” Jon called her name concerned.

“He is here.”

 

 

Sansa was faster than Jon. As soon as Arya finished speaking, Sansa ran quickly. Jon and Arya followed her and when they arrived at the courtyard, Jon couldn’t hold back the tears.

“Oh, my brother.” Sansa embraced Bran Stark. “My little brother.”

Jon approached them. “Bran.” The boy turned his gaze to Jon and opened his arms. Jon accepted the invitation and embraced his brother. “Where have you been all this time, my brother?”

“It’s a long story.”

“When I saw him, I couldn’t believe.” Arya said. “They tried. Frey, Bolton, Lannister, they all tried to destroy our house, but they failed.”

“But not us.” Sansa replied. “We didn’t fail. Frey and Bolton paid for what they did, and the Lannisters will be the next.”

“I hope I’m not included.” Tyrion came near accompanied by Daenerys.

Sansa smiled. “Of course you aren’t, my dearest friend.”

Tyrion gave her a tender smile.

“Who is the boy?” the Dragon Queen asked.

“Our brother.” Jon answered. “I wanna know everything what happened to you, Bran.”

Bran’s smile disappeared. “There is something I need to talk to you, Jon. It’s important.”

“Alright, but not now. You need to rest.”

Bran agreed. He stared at the girl by his side. “She’s Meera Reed, daughter of Lord Howland Reed.”

“Father’s friend.” Jon remembered.

“Yes. She helped me a lot during all this time.”

“So, you’re part of the family now, Lady Reed” Sansa smiled.

“Just Meera.” she smiled back.

“Welcome to Winterfell, Meera.”

“Thank you.”

“Come. We’ll prepare your chambers while you eat something. I suppose you’re starving.”

Arya anticipated Jon, and tried to hold Bran. “Seven hells, you’re extremely heavier!”

Everyone laughed.

“I don’t know if you noticed, sister, but I grow up a little.” Bran replied.

“You mean a lot.”

“Leave it to me.” Jon approached. Arya agreed and Jon took Bran in his arms. “I have no words which can describe how happy I am to have you here again.”

“Not more than me.” Bran stared at his family. “I missed home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so looking forward to this chapter! *tears*  
> I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
